wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarene Nemdahl
| lastappeared= | living=tom }} Sarene Nemdahl is an Aes Sedai of the White Ajah. Appearance She is from Tarabon. She has dark hair that she wears in beaded braids; Sarene is considered one of the most beautiful woman in this age , but she seems totally unaware of her stunning beauty . Abilities Being chosen by Elaida and the White Ajah to be among the six Ambassadors to the Dragon Reborn, indicate that probably Sarene is also high in the Aes Sedai hierarchy, thus she is also quite strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standard. In fact she does not defer to the others ambassadors as Galina, Nesune or Katerine that are known to be among the strongest sisters. History She was a novice and Accepted with Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche . So now she is around 45 years old. She has a single Warder, Vitalien. She secretly writes poetry about him in which she compares him to a leopard, among other graceful, powerful, and dangerous animals . Activities She remained loyal to the White Tower during the split. She is among the six ambassadors sent by Elaida to the Dragon Reborn in Cairhien and also, on the way, she was part of the White Tower embassy that makes an alliance with the Shaido . After it Sarene and the rest of the embassy ride into Cairhien . Sarene, Coiren, Galina, and Erian discuss Rand . In the city she prepares herself to capture him when it is clear that he would not accept the invitation to follow them to Tar Valon. Sarene was one of the Aes Sedai captured by the Asha'man at the Battle of Dumai's Wells . She was made da'tsang and held captive in the Aiel camp near Cairhien. Sorilea brings Elza Penfell, Nesune Bihara, Erian Boroleos, Beldeine Nyram, and Sarene to Rand after they beg to be allowed to swear fealty to him. Rand accepts . Some time after it Beldeine, Elza, Erian, Nesune and Sarene are in the sunroom of the Sun Palace with Cadsuane. Sorilea enters and gives them a lecture. She Travels with Cadsuane Melaidhrin to Far Madding to track down Rand but she must leave her Warder behind . She acts as attendant to Harine din Togara Two Winds while in Far Madding. She participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth where she linked with Damer Flinn and Corele Hovian against Demandred . Sarene was badly injured but was completely healed by Damer. When Rand stays at Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear to recover after cleansing saidin, Sarene and the rest of the group go with him. She pushes past Elza Penfell to inform Rand that her Warder Vitalien is Traveling towards her . She helps maintain Semirhage's shield while Merise Haindehl interrogates the captive. Cadsuane also uses her to interrogate Semirhage . She goes to Rand's room after finding out about Semirhage's escape and then death. After this episode Erian, Nesune, Sarene, and Beldeine are less welcome in Rand's presence . She informs Min Farshaw and Nynaeve al'Meara that Alanna Mosvani has disappeared mysteriously from the Stone of Tear . As with many of the others sworn to Rand, she fights at Shayol Ghul. Aviendha thinks that Sarene is a very good fighter, if Aiel she could have been an excellent Maiden of the Spear . While in a circle with Kiruna Nachiman, Faeldrin Harella and Aviendha, they are attacked by Hessalam. Kiruna and Faeldrin are killed, Damer Flinn is gravely injured, and Sarene's Warder is killed. Sarene herself was instead placed under Hessalam's Compulsion, as always beautiful people are chosen by the forsaken as pet . While fighting Rand's forces, she falls to her knees, staring vacantly ahead . Her current status is technically unknown, but it is likely she died from over-exhaustion from forced channeling. Viewings *One of Min's viewings shows an aura of blue, yellow, and green around Sarene. It means she will serve Rand in her own fashion . *Min has a viewing that Sarene will have a tempestuous love affair . Her utter devotion to Hessalam's Compulsion could possibly be the fulfillment of Min's viewing of a tempestous love affair in Sarene's future. es:Sarene Nemdahl Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Accepted